


Won't You Listen, Brother?

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from the point of view of Kingdom of Saints ending protagonist and Naoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I don't hate you, Naoya."_

Those words said with an expression of such deep heartache on the face of his cousin had shaken Naoya to his core.  The man was supposed to be able to predict everything his brother's incarnation would say or do or think.  That was the advantage of having grown up with him for the first time in so many eons.  Not since the time that they had gone by Cain and Abel--or Qayin and Hevel as they had been properly known as then--had the programmer had such insight into the mind of the younger male.  But now his predictions had all failed.  Abel, no, Kazuya had destroyed all expectations he had of him simply by choosing to follow Him once more.  Just like when he had been the innocent shepherd whose blood had stained the earth.

_How very typical of you, Abel._

Denying his expectations, refusing to keep the title of King of Bel to become the Messiah.  Naoya hated to admit it but deep down he felt a sense of pride at how his little brother had gone a path he had not predicted.  

Besides...It wasn't as if this was the end.  Cain would continuously be reborn until the curse was lifted.  And he could always work on dear Kazuya's insecurities with his position to try to get the war he so desired. 


	2. Chapter 2

   For years he had always been sure of who he was.  He was Kazuya Minegishi, ordinary human who just happened to have some not so ordinary traits to his appearance.  He had been lucky that no one had minded his hair and eye color, both being unusual colors found in Japanese people.  It had been his cousin who had encouraged him to not attempt to hide how he looked; the constant reminders that by looking different he was proving he was unique.  About the time Kazuya had turned ten, however, his dreams seemed to be determined to make him question his identity.  

   They had started off small and too blurry to properly remember.  Dreams of wide open fields and an endless sky that was far too blue to be the sky of Tokyo.  And always the sound of sheep in the distance.  As time went on, the dream became more vivid until one day he had woken up in tears from the dream's contents.  Naturally, being at the age of twelve at the time, the young boy had run to his cousin's room and clung to him.  The comfort Naoya had provided, hugging and kisses to his forehead, had done wonders and the dream was all but forgotten. 

But sometimes he remembered.  

_An endless blue sky and tall stalks of wheat swaying in a breeze.  He was being led to his brother's secret place in the fields, where the best crops grew, by his older brother gently tugging on his hand.  No matter how much he asked, the elder didn't reply with anything more than turning to look at him over his shoulder.  The taller boy smiled gently, brown eyes glinting with something odd, and finally let go of his hand.  They were so far from home that even the sheep were not audible.  They lied down, side by side, and it all seemed fine.  His brother was above him the next time he opened his eyes, reassuring him that everything would be fine as he placed his hands around his neck.  It hurt and he couldn't breathe.  He begged for him to stop, calling his name over and over until it all faded.  And then..._

...Kazuya would wake up.

    He remembered the names that the dream assigned him and the mysterious elder boy.  Cain and Abel.  Never had he thought of it much until after the Lockdown and War of Bel.  As he grew into his new role of Messiah, the blue-eyed boy remembered his dreams far more clearly.  Asking Remiel had simply gained him the knowledge that he was seeing the memory of his first death.  But to have had that memory as a child before the events that should have awoken Abel had occurred... Kazuya wasn't sure of who he was anymore. 

   Memories of Abel and his past lives haunted him, making sleep no longer a peaceful place.  And always, always, he could remember Abel's last words.

_"Big brother, please! It hurts...!"_


	3. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zealots for revenge learn a hard lesson.

       It would be a lie if he said he hadn't seen this happening in a future without an Overlord.  Naoya had been the one to assist the Shomonkai with summoning demons so he was partially responsible for the events of the Lockdown of the Yamanote Circle.  The programmer found himself awaiting the day that  _someone_ came after him for revenge.  Revenge for their friends or perhaps against the Messiah who had made their relation no secret.  Truly it had just been a matter of time, no matter how much his dear cousin tried to act like nothing bad would happen.  Violence was a part of human nature now.  And so the man waited for those who would come for him.  He was prepared for them, of course.  But things could always go sour.

  And sour did they go. 

      The day had been much the same as always.  He had met with a client about installing a secure firewall system for their company computers, as bland as that had been since it wouldn't take long to program it, and then he had stopped by a small cafe to order a serving of cold soba to fight the heat of the day.  After eating his meal, the man had returned to his apartment.  What he  _had not_ expected was to be ambushed by a group of easily ten people.  There had been no chance to fight back, they jumped him so efficiently.  A sharp sting in his upper arm alerted him to the drug being pushed into his system before his vision began to blur.   

.

.

.

      What woke him up was the sound of screams.  Slowly, Naoya opened his eyes, and winced at the the dull light above him, before sitting up.  There was a lingering fog over his thoughts but there was no mistaking that flash of blue hair.  It seemed a certain Messiah had come to find him.  However, something seemed off about his cousin.  Kazuya despised excess violence and yet here he was, covered in the blood of the ones who had been about to, judging on the surroundings, kill Naoya.  The man stared, watching in a mix of shock and amusement at the sight of Kazuya grabbing the last survivor and  _ripping_ them apart.  

      The silence after the slaughter was almost unbearable.  Naoya was caught in observation as he watched Kazuya, lost in what seemed to be demonic rage, start to lick the blood off of his hands and lips.  A slow smirk crossed his face, red eyes narrowing at the faint gleam of scarlet the  _Messiah's_ blue eyes held at the moment. 

"So it seems...that you are not as human as you would wish, Kazu."


End file.
